


The Swordsman in Black Version 2

by GrimDragon007



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimDragon007/pseuds/GrimDragon007
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Kizmel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Author's Note

This is not a rewrite of my story The Swordsman in Black. It is just an alternate version to the story. I repeat, this is not a rewrite. It will include details and elements that were not in the first story, but that's because I want to add them.

For all those interested in the romance of the story, I will either have Kirito x Kizmel or Asuna x Kirito x Kizmel. Place a vote at the end of this notice on which one you want it to be.

I do hope you all enjoy the story that I've taken the time to write. Down, just sit back, relax, and enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 0: Prologue

Aincrad, a world that floats above the void, made up of one hundred floors, each more different then the last. Once, 700 years ago, Aincrad knew peace. Then came the rise of the Demon King.

The Demon King raged a bloody war against the Aincrad's King. The war lasted two decades, and near the end, it looked like the King of Aincrad would win. But it was not to be. Laughing Coffin, the personal assassination squad of the Demon King found a way around the front lines and made a clear path to the Ruby Palace.

The Demon King stormed the Ruby Palace on the 100th floor. There, he proceeded to wipe out the Aincrad Royal Family and then take their throne, still soaked in their blood. He then proceeded to push Aincrad's people back and section them off. He trapped the Dwarves on the fifty-fifth floor, a land covered in mountains and volcanos, and went about corrupting their king. The Elves were harder to cut off on just one floor, spread as they were across floors 3 through 9, so he turned them against each other. He placed spies and turned others into traitor, to spread discord among them, so they would never be a threat. The humans, he pushed to the first floor, and planned to kill them all. However, he did not expect them to be able to band together into groups and push back.

These groups, dubbed guilds, were composed of fighters who worked together, at the risked of their own death, to push back the demons and to stop the Demon King. While there were many, none compared to the three most powerful guilds: the Aincrad Liberation Army, the Holy Dragon Alliance, and the Knights of the Blood Oath.

The Aincrad Liberation Army was the largest of the three guilds, with over several hundred members. These members were divided into squads and battalions, each lead by an experienced warrior. In these large groups, they could combat demons that could be too powerful for most people alone.

The Holy Dragon Alliance, while not as big, with only two or so hundred, they were all far more powerful than your average warrior. Each member could go toe to toe with lower ranking demons and small groups of them were enough to take on intermediate demons.

But the most powerful of the three guilds were the Knights of the Blood Oath. Though they were the smallest, only about a hundred members, all of them were strong. Many could fight intermediate demons off with a partner, and some of the higher-ranking members could fight greater demons.

Together, they begin to drive back the demonic tide.

However, the guilds did not raise alone. Alongside them were people who would later be called Solo Knights. These Solo Knights worked alone, and, while that sounded suicidal, they had the power to back them up. Many of them could fight hordes of demons, and fight on equal footing against 2 or 3 greater demons. They would, from time to time, team up with the guilds to battle odds that would be stacked even against them, especially against the Tower Demons. When the gates linking the floors together were shut down, the only way up became traveling through the Towers, all of which were guarded by some of the strongest demons.

660 years ago, when the humans pushed the demons back into elven territories, they had gone to seek help from both the forest and dark elves. However, they had found that help could not be given, due to the fact that the elves were at war with each other. The humans understood that, so all they requested was that the elves leave them alone. The elves could grant that request, and so the humans were allowed safe passage through elven territories, through without help.

However, 250 years ago, that changed. The humans were locked in combat with Vemacitrin: The Six-Armed Demon. They had been successful during the first 3 phases, but then Vemacitrin hit his fourth and final phase. The battle turned into a blood bath as Vemacitrin began to kill everyone. Just as all hope seemed lost, unexpected reinforcements arrive in the form of the elven army lead by Kizmel and Tilnel, the two elven princesses. With the combine might of the human guilds and the elven army, Vemacitrin was killed.

When asked why they were no longer at war with one another, the two princesses revealed the fact that a third party had found out that both sides were being played by traitors and spies of the Demon King. Thanks to this third-party interference, they were able to root out said traitors and spies and end the conflict between them. All they were able to tell of this third party was that it was a man and that he wore a long, black overcoat.

The dwarves were freed from their corrupted king when the human guilds and elven army reached the 55th floor 220 years ago. Because of his greed, the king had been transformed into a demon himself and had become the Tower Demon. With the dwarves free, weapons far more powerful then what they originally had become accessible to the humans and elves.

After that, everything was moving along at a smooth and steady pace, but, fifteen years ago, that change with the appearance of a powerful new Solo. Kirito first appeared at the 75th Floor Tower Guardian meeting. He stood behind princess Kizmel, playing the part of a bodyguard. He was clad in a black overcoat with a single longsword hanging on his back. No one really paid any attention to him, although the black blindfold over his eyes did draw a couple of stares. However, when the battle against the Tower Demon began, he definitely got attention.

His speed was the first thing that grabbed the attention of everyone, able to keep up with the agile elven princess he was partnered with. He was able to dodge most of the Tower Demon's attacks somehow even without his eyesight. Attacks that he couldn't avoid, he was somehow able to parry or deflect away from himself or Kizmel. Once the battle was over, he returned to standing behind Kizmel, and once everyone emerged onto the next floor, he would vanish.

When asked, Kizmel said that Kirito was a friend of hers who she owed her life to. He had rescued her from an ambush that had wiped out her escort. After that, he gave her the ability to locate him whenever she needed him and vanished.

When she had done her own research on him, she found tales about a swordsman clad in black with the ability to take on several squadrons of demons and come out with no wounds. He even seemed to know the movements of the demons because, on several occasions, he had a town evacuated, just to have a demon army appear a couple hours later.

This caught Heathcliff's attention the most. How did he know the demon's attack plans? How was he able to move and react so fast without his eyesight? Heathcliff could not think of any answers.

Who was this Kirito? Who was this Swordsman in Black?


	3. Chapter 1

**Asuna's p.o.v.**

"Vice Commander Asuna, your father has requested your presence at his office." I hear the messenger say.

I sighed in response. "What does father want now?"

"I do not know" came the reply. "He just said to have you come to his office."

"Very well, I'll get going." I said, standing up. I then began heading towards my father's office. _What could father want now?_ I asked myself again.

"Vice Commander." I hear a sharp greeting from behind me. I turned to see my bodyguard, Kuradeel, approaching.

"Kuradeel, how are you this morning?" I asked him.

"I am good, thank you for asking." Kuradeel replied in an easy tone. Kuradeel was a man in his late forties. I've known him since I was six years of age since father assigned him as my personal guard, and he has been loyal ever since. But he's less of a friend and colleague and more of a brother to me and is someone I know I can trust to watch my back.

"Do you know what my father wants, Kuradeel?" I ask my bodyguard.

"I am sorry, but I don't know. I was also summoned by the Commander." Kuradeel replied.

"Huh, I really wonder what he wants now." I said as we approach my father's office. _Serious, father, what is so important right now._ I though as I enter my father's office with Kuradeel behind be. "Father, I'm here" I said. I took note that there was three other members in the room besides my father, Heathcliff.

My father, Heathcliff, was in his early fifties, and had been leading the Knights for thirty years now. He had his white highlighted red robes on, the colors of our guild. A large shield and long sword were leaning against the wall behind him.

"Good morning Asuna, my dear." My father stated politely. "You remember Godfree, Michel, and Ralph."

"I do." I replied to my father.

Godfree was a knight in his mid-thirties and carried a large two-handed battle axe on his back. Michel was in his late twenties and had a long sword on his waist and a shield on his back. Ralph was in his early forties and had a great sword swung across his back.

They all sent me a grin and I smiled back, then looked at father. "So, why were we called here today, father?" I asked him.

"I assume that you all have heard of the powerful Solo Knight who has appeared in the last five Tower fights?" He asked.

Kuradeel was the first to reply, but with some hesitation in his voice. "Do you mean the Black Swordsman? The one that spends most of the meetings and fights beside the dark elf princess?"

"What about him?" I asked. "Yes, he's strong, but why do you want with him?"

"I want you five to seek him out and recruit him into the guild," said Heathcliff.

"Come again?" Asked Godfree. "Can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you properly."

"I want you to recruit him into the Knights." He repeated himself.

"Oh, so I wasn't imagining you asking us to recruit possibly the most dangerous swordsman in Aincrad." Godfree said.

"You want us to recruit possibly the most powerful knight in Aincrad? And what if he refuses?" Asked Ralph.

"Hopefully, he doesn't refuse. If he does, just try anything you can think of to recruit him." Heathcliff calming stated.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Anything we can think of?"

"Yay, that is a little excessive." Michel shouted.

"I know. Just try to recruit him." Heathcliff said.

 _This is going to be hard,_ I thought, rubbing my forehead. 

"Well, you five better get started. He can be difficult to find, so good luck." My father said.

"Finding him is going to be the easy part, recruiting him will be the hard part." Stated Kuradeel when we left father's office.

"Agreed" Godfree said.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to try to seduce him if he refuses, okay." I said, looking at the others. They nodded in understanding. "Good. Then let us get this mission started."

**One week later**

**Kirito's p.o.v.**

I was walking through the Tower on the front lines that connected the 80th and 81th floor. While demons did infest the Tower, I really wasn't worried. These were lower demons, cannon fodder, and could be killed in one hit from my blade. I only got serious if I came across a Greater Demon.

I turned towards my companion. "Well? What are we doing here?"

Kizmel answered back. "What else? We're searching for the boss room."

I sigh in response. "Seriously. Can't we talk a break from doing that?"

Kizmel rolls her head towards me, looking a tiny bit annoyed. "You just want to go to sleep."

"Hey, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night thanks to you." I shot back at her. Kizmel turned a very bright red at that and turned away from me.

We then heard the sound of battle from up ahead. Sword ringing on claws, demonic hissing and shouts. We look at each other before taking off running in the direction of the noise to find five demon units attack five knights. From their outfits, they were Knights of the Blood Oath, the most powerful guild. But they usually traveled in groups of fifteen, why were there only five?

Each demon unit has five lower demons, three mid-level demons and two high level demons, ten demons in total per unit. With 5 units, it resulted in 5 knights versus 50 demons. Greater Demons only appeared if you were dealing with a squadron. Of the five knights, two held great swords, one held a great axe, and one a shield and long sword and one had a rapier. The rapier user was a woman and seemed to be the leader of the group, judging from the commands she was shouting. She was doing well, they all were, but I could tell that they were all tired. "Looks like we have to save them." I said with a sigh towards Kizmel, who let out her own sigh.

**Asuna's p.o.v.**

This was not going well for us. First, we couldn't locate the Black Swordsman, and second, we kept on getting attack at almost every turn. This was the 8th group of demons we have come across today, and, I don't how many we killed this whole week. Seriously, this was just bullshit. We were starting to get tired and were beginning to slow down. I really hope we don't get killed here, but the likely hood of that happening was increasing by the second.

My ears picked up on the sound of footsteps behind us and the sound of someone talking. "Looks like we have to save them." Suddenly, two figures rushed past us and quickly began dismantling the demons. Seriously, these two were really skilled and demonic limbs were flying in just about every direction. Once all the demons were dead, the two figures stopped moving and sheathed their swords.

The first figured I recognized instantly. With her dark purple hair and dusky skin, Princess Kizmel was a real beauty. She turned towards us with a small smirk on her face. "Really? Do you humans need our help that badly?" Her voice full of humor.

"Please, Kizmel." A soothing voice said. "Don't tease them."

Kizmel pouted at the second figure. "Where's the fun in that."

I turned towards the second figure and proceeded to sucked in my breath. He was handsome, black hair going down to the bottom of his neck and tied back in a man tail and a small, light beard that just covered his chin of the same color. He had a black blindfold over his eyes, so I couldn't tell what color they were.

"Are any of you injured?" He asked as he turned towards us.

"Not really, no. We're just really tired." I replied.

"I know that feeling." He said, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Kizmel. I don't think I want to know what that is about.

As they both turned to leave, Kuradeel spoke up. "You're the Black Swordsman."

The man turned towards Kuradeel and, I assumed, raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Kuradeel nodded. "A man in a black overcoat with a black blindfold over his eyes and sword on his back. And you are at the side of the dark elf princess, which is where you're seen the most.

The man turned towards Kizmel, then sighed and turned back to us. "Yes. I am Kirito, and as much as I hate it, that is my title. Who wants to know?"

"Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath." I said. I then bowed to Kizmel. "It is also a pleasure to see you again, princess Kizmel."

Kizmel just smiled towards me. "Indeed, Lady Asuna."

Kirito just nodded his head towards me. "And, pray tell, why do you seek me Vice Commander?"

Godfree stepped forward and answered that. "We were sent by our Commander to recruit you to our guild." He said. Kirito and Kizmel both laughed at that. "Why do you laugh?" Godfree asked, confused.

"Because if I decide to permanently join a group, I'll accept the offer that Kizmel extended towards me." Kirito answered.

"Offer?" I asked, looking at Kizmel.

"I offered him the position as my personal bodyguard. While he refused the offer, it will always remain open." Kizmel answered me, a small smile on her face.

"Why did you refuse?" Ralph asked. "I would certainly want to remain by the side of a beautiful elf like her."

"I'm an adventurer at heart. Being her bodyguard means that I can never leave her side. And that is something that I am unable to do. So, I turned it down." Kirito answered with a small smile.

"But you and her are together right now?" Michel said, confused.

"I will, on occasion, seek out Kirito to going demon slaying together. He is an amazing swordsman, as you can tell." Kizmel answered. "It's good practice as well, and we will occasionally spar as well."

I nod in understanding. "So, you will not join, no matter what we offer?"

"Indeed." Kirito answered.

"Very well." I said. I bowed towards the both of them. "Then we will get going now. I have a report that I am going to have to fill out, explaining why I couldn't recruit you. And here I was, hoping to avoid paperwork.

"Take care, Vice Commander." Kirito said, returning the bow. "I will see you at the next Tower Demon meeting." And with that, Kirito and Kizmel turned and traveled deeper into the dungeon.


	4. Chapter 2

**Asuna's p.o.v.**

It has been three months since that incident and I have not seen Kirito since. Today, father was holding a meeting about facing the Tower Demon. Kizmel had reported finding the door to the Tower Demon yesterday. So, the three major guilds, several other minor frontline guilds, the elven army and a small squadron of dwarfs were discussing on what to do.

Father got up and began speaking. "I will be blunt. We know nothing of this Tower Demon. It wiped out all the scouts that we sent to study it. Because they all had teleportation crystals with them, and yet they didn't return, it is safe to say that the crystals will not work. So, I want all of you to be prepared for anything, and I mean anything. You have an hour for any last-minute preparations that you forgot. Dismiss."

Just as everyone was about to leave, we heard someone enter the large meeting tent. "Now, now. Let's not be so hasty, Heathcliff. I might be able to inform you guys about the Demon," said a voice that I recognized. Everyone looked up upon hearing this. Kirito, the Black Swordsman, was walking towards us. Before anything else, he turned towards Kizmel and said, "Princess, I completed the task that you asked me to do."

"What do you mean?" My father asked, turning towards Kizmel.

"I asked Kirito if he would be fine with scouting out the Tower Demon." Kizmel answered Heathcliff. She then turned towards Kirito. "What did you find?"

"It is a large demon, about three meters tall, with a snake for a tail and large horns growing out of its head. It has a large sword about two and a half meters long. As I was trying to analyze for weaknesses, it tried to hit me with a lighting breath attack. I didn't see any weak point on it." Kirito reported.

Heathcliff turned towards Kirito with a look of shock on his face. "Are you crazy? Going alone to scout a Tower Demon."

Kirito just smirked. "I prefer the term reckless."

Everyone looked nervous at the information we had just received, although a few chuckled at Kirito's response. "Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us." Said a man in red samurai armor. I looked over to see a good friend of mine, Klein. He was the leader of the Fuurinkazan guild, who were all followers of Bushido. I had met him a couple years ago during an extermination mission.

Kirito also looked in Klein's direction. "Klein, old man, is that you?" Kirito said, a bit shock. He knew Klein?

"Hey, I'm not that old." Klein shouted back with a grin.

"You in your late forties, old man. Compared to most of us humans on the frontlines, you old." Kirito shouted back. Who knew he could be a savage like that?

Klein placed a hand over his heart, a false look of hurt on his face. "How could you, Kirito? I thought we were friends."

The tension that had filled the meeting at disperse with the easy, insulting, banter that Kirito and Klein had thrown between each other. Everyone was chuckling, now far more at ease with themselves. Kirito turned towards Heathcliff. "Well, I think it's time to make mincemeat out of this Tower Demon." And, with that, turned and left the tent.

**Kirito's p.o.v.**

We were all standing before the doors that would lead us into the Guardian's chamber. It was safe to say that everyone was nervous. Can't blame them after seeing what I saw in there. I was standing next to Kizmel and her group of royal knights when I looked back and saw Commander Heathcliff and his daughter Asuna heading towards us. I nodded my head towards them in greeting.

"Is everybody ready?" Kizmel asked as she turned towards Heathcliff.

"They're ready." Heathcliff answered. "Now let's go kill this son of a bitch."

I turned towards the doors. "Everybody. Weapons ready. Shields up. Magic users prepare your spells." I said out loud for everyone to hear. Everyone got into position as I begun to push the doors open, walking into the dark room. I already knew what was going to happen, so I was ready. Blue flames lit up the torches one by one until the room was lit, revealing the Tower Demon.

**Asuna's p.o.v.**

Kirito was not lying about the Guardian's appearance. It was scary. The three-meter-tall, muscle bound, blue skinned demon slowly picked up the two-and-a-half-meter sword and looked at us, eyes shining with an inner light.

Kirito and Kizmel were the first to move, charging the demon. It swung at both of them, and they rolled out of the way, landed at its feet. Kirito slashed at the left leg while Kizmel opened a wound on its right leg. Everyone else finally reacted and charged in.

Me and father ran up to the Guardian and began attacking it alongside Kirito and Kizmel. I notice that, just like the other Guardian before, the wounds began to heal. Damn healing factors, making theses so much harder. However, both me and father also notice that the wounds it received from Kirito were not healing.

As the battle dragged on, the Guardian drove into a deeper rage. It got a lucky back hand on Kirito, who, up till now, had dodge all other attacks, sending him flying into the wall. Kizmel, who I thought would have cried out, didn't seem to care. Before I could wonder why, it then swung at me. Thankfully, father blocked with his shield. This was not good, now that Kirito was down or even dead, I thought.

"Really Kizmel? Don't you care about my health?" I heard from behind me.

"Please, you've taken worse than that, so stop complaining and get back here!" Kizmel shouted back. Kirito then ran right by me, charging right back into the chaos like he hadn't even been touched.

As the fighting continued on, I got careless. The demon pulled its head back, then leaned forward, spewing lighting at me. I did not have time to dodge. "Kirito!"

Suddenly, I felt something hit me, throw me to the side. I looked up to see Kirito on top of me. "Can't let you go dying on, now can I?" He said with a grin as he got up. I did not know whether to hit him for that comment or not.

**Kirito's p.o.v**

When Kizmel shouted my name, I already knew what she wanted me to do. So, I risked getting hit by the breath that I knew would hurt me to tackled her to the side. When she looked up at me, I just smiled and said " Can't let you go dying on, now can I?" She glared at me for that.

We got up and I looked at the Guardian. Come on, there has to be a weakness, I thought, just as I notice a scar on its neck. Dimmit, how did I miss that? "Kizmel!" I shouted to get the elf's attention.

"What?" Kizmel shouted back.

"I need you to get in front of it. When I say now, I'm going to need you to brace yourself."

"Got it!"

That was the level of trust between us. No need to ask questions, just go through with it. I then saw my chance. "Now!" I shouted. I ran at Kizmel as she dropped to one knee and raised her shield. I leaped onto it and jumped off just as she pushed. I went upwards with my long sword, glowing a bright red, extended out towards the scar on the demon's neck. It slid in as my feet hit the skin below the scar. I began to run along the length of the scar with my blade up to the hilt in it, and when I hit the other side leapt off, landing on the floor with a roll.

The Guardian stumbled back, a huge gash where its throat use to be. It tried to breath, but was unable to, before it finally fell backwards. It hit the ground hard, making a small crater in the floor, finally dead.

I looked at everyone. "How many did we lose?" I heard Asuna say.

Heathcliff looked over the crowd. "Fifteen, less than I expected after seeing that thing."

"Men," Kizmel said, looking at her soldiers. "Take a rest now. Me and Kirito will head up to the next floor and activate the floor gate." With that, me and Kizmel began to climb the stair.

"Kizmel, may I join?" Asuna asked.

"I don't see why not, my friend." Kizmel answered her.

"Thank you." Asuna said, before all three of us began to climb the stair to floor 81.

**Asuna's p.o.v.**

I was walking besides Kirito and Kizmel as we journeyed up the stairs. "I have some questions I would like to ask, if that is okay with you." I asked them. "More accurately, I have questions for Kirito."

"You can ask, doesn't mean I will answer." Came Kirito's reply.

Kizmel chuckled at that. "There are questions about Kirito that even I don't have the answers to, Asuna. I wish you luck in getting them."

I sighed. "Fair enough. I will start with a simple question. Will you talk about your family?"

"I was raised by my parents together. Mother and father had another kid when I was six, giving me a sister. We were a happy family until I was 20, then my mother was killed my demons and my father and sister went missing." Kirito said all of this with a straight face, still looking ahead.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kirito." I said back to him.

"It's fine. I've had years to get over it."

"Why do you go as a Solo Knight, and not as a member of a guild?" I asked next.

"Personal reasons. All I will say is that I don't work well with most people." A short reply that time.

Okay, fine. "I noticed that the Guardian's healing factor was not working on the wounds you made. Why is that?" This was a big one. If I could find out why, I could help us in this war.

"Demon's Bane metal. A special metal that is made by tampering said metal with demon blood during forging. Very few people know how to do it right. Done wrong, well, boom is being nice." He said. Well, damn, I thought.

"Can you tell us who made yours?" I wanted an answer for this one badly.

"No, because I found it. When I took it to the dwarves to examine it, they told me what I told you. Although, they also said it was dwarven-made. So, someone down on the 55th floor might know."

"Why do you only wear black?" I was really curious about that.

"I mostly attack during the night. Wearing black at night makes it incredibly hard to see you. Can't hit what you can't see. Also, the dungeons can be very dark at times." That was a very good reason to wear black all the time.

"You took a back hand from that thing, hit the wall so hard you left a 3-inch hole in it, and got right back up. How?" How do you take something like that and just shrug it off I thought?

Kizmel began laughing at that. I sent a confused look at her while Kirito sent a glare at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That fact that you thought that would hurt him." Kizmel answered though her laughter. I turned to look at Kirito, eyebrow raised.

Kirito let out a sigh. "I've got hit by way worse things than that. Compared to them, that was a love tap."

My jaw dropped. A love tap! He counted that backhand as a love tap! "What are worse things?" I asked.

"Another question that I will not answer now. Maybe later, I'll tell you." Damn. I was hoping for an answer.

All too soon, we reached the doors to the 81th floor. Damn, and I still had more questions.

**Kirito's p.o.v.**

What I told Asuna was party true. I didn't lie, I just left out some information. We finally got to the doors. I pushed them open and stepped out onto the 81th floor. I looked in the direction of the town.

"I can see the town from here." Kizmel said, looking east.

"Very well, let us activate the gate. After that, we will part ways." I said, starting for the town. Asuna and Kizmel began to follow after me. An hour later, we were at the town and had activated the gate. I turned to Kizmel, "you know how to contact me, so I will see you later."

"Indeed, my friend." Kizmel said back to me. "Can I ask you to scout out the floor and give me what you find two weeks from now? Our normal meeting area?"

"If you give me any information you find about the floor, sure." I answered. I then turned to Asuna. "Vice commander. We will meet again."

"We will, Kirito." Asuna replied back. "I still have many questions, and I wouldn't stop till I have my answers." Me and Kizmel both let out a chuckle at that. Kizmel has been trying to get answers out of me for a long time, and has barely got more than Asuna did.

"I wish you luck in that mission, Asuna." Kizmel said. "I've been trying and haven't gotten more then you."

Asuna let out a sigh at that. "Wonderful."

I laughed at that before turning around. I waved an arm as I left, shouting back, "Good luck on this new floor, you two."


End file.
